


【授翻/奇异铁】Growing Together

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad and Sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：Tony不知道他们是如何到这一步的。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Growing Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growing Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227890) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：我不知道。我就是想练习写一写情侣沟通的内容lol。

Tony不知道他们是如何到这一步的。

几近午夜，他们坐在厨房里，隔着吧台彼此对视，只有透过窗户映在墙壁上的闪电与Tony身后墙上的一盏灯照出些许光芒。他们默契地沉默不语，猛烈的雨声与雷声震耳欲聋，过去的几个小时，他们所有的话语都被喊叫与咆哮所吞噬。

Stephen颤抖的双手平放在他们面前的台子上，Tony宁可盯着这双手，也不愿去看对方脸上的表情。他知道自己会发现什么，唯一的、比方才激烈的愤怒神色更糟糕的，那会是一篇空白，一片如此痛苦的空白。正如Tony所说，他不知道他们是如何到这一步的。

几个月前那已有端倪，但他始终不知道是怎么一个特定的时刻，周围一切开始分崩离析。或许是在Stephen开始更频繁地消失的那时候，或许是当Tony恐慌发作之际对Stephen厉声呵斥的时候，或许是当Stephen搞砸了事情让Peter受了伤的时候，又或许是Tony因愤怒摔碎了一件陈列文物的时候。

可以是任何一个理由，甚至是更多的。他们周围渐渐升起沉默，将屋子里的空气都凝得稀薄。今晚是Stephen最近两周以来第一次在这里呆了几个小时那么久。Tony真心希望他们能再次回到正轨，然而结果却以寥寥数语、些许毫无掩饰的羞辱、受伤的自尊心和两个同样受到重创的灵魂而告终。此刻望着对方，Tony觉得无比空虚。

 “我们在做什么？”Tony终于抬起头来迎向Stephen的眼睛，注意到了那里的疲惫，亦看到了对方的嘴唇在说出问句之后闭上的样子。

“我不知道。”他诚实地答道。

对方摇了摇头，转身向黑暗中望去，仿佛在努力透过湿漉漉的窗户往外看着。“我想，是在兜圈子。”

Tony点点头，相信对方能从倒影中看得到。

“我想……我想该做的都做了。”安静又悲伤。与他之前的愤怒截然不同。

Tony觉得身上有什么在颤抖，就是那么一点点火花，当他盯着Stephen看的时候。他不确定自己对此有何感受，只恨说不出来。“为什么？”Tony对自己的问题感到惊讶，他并不像问的。

Stephen转回身子对着他，翻了个白眼，嗤了一声。“为什么？我很抱歉，但我真的不喜欢我们刚在做的事情。”

这是这家伙这一段时间以来最诚实的一次了，Tony对此解释挑不出刺来。尽管如此，他的舌尖上仍然有一种新的说辞去反驳，不知道这算顽固还是愚蠢，“你确实没做多少事来阻止。”

刺眼的目光射像他，令他感到不安，但Tony只是坐得更直了些。他不打算再吵一架，但不知何故，昏暗的灯光似乎让他们都更加勇敢了。“我只是说，我们都想要一个美好的夜晚罢了。”但声音中的尖锐却完全没受控制。

Stephen皱眉。“就一次。对我们来说都似乎不可能。”

“以前不是的。”

Stephen耸了耸肩，Tony不相信他会没受到影响。“我不知道我们哪里出了问题。”说这话很是伤人，如此赤条条地暴露了他的脆弱。

Stephen将目光落在双手依旧放着的台子上。“我不觉得是 **我们** 的问题。”他又轻声说了一遍，低沉的男中音传到Tony耳中，令他打了个寒战。“我觉得这一直都是无法避免的。我们所做的事情从来就与发展人际关系无法相容。”

“胡说。”Stephen没有反应过来，Tony感觉那小小火花迅速变成了火焰。“我们所做的工作与我们无关。成长，担起责任罢了。”

Stephen现在瞪着他了。“Tony，这是两方面都有的。”

Tony的下巴紧绷，像是要收回要说的下一句。他不明白自己为什么要这么做，为什么他就不能让Stephen就那么悄悄从传送门溜进来，就像他几乎一直都那么做的那样。他不知道自己是在争执些什么。“好吧。”

Stephen扬起眉毛。

Tony奋力迈出了一步，嘴比脑子跑得还快，心脏在胸腔里跳得飞快。“就在我决定不喜欢你说的话的那刻起我就不再听你说了。我开始恨你，因为你在去战斗的时候让我待在后面，但在我的每一场战斗中我都在请求你帮助我。”Stephen猛得颤抖起来，陷入了沉默。“当我意识到你不想告诉我你的过去时，我生气了。当我连着一周躺在空荡荡的床上时，我觉得孤独。”Tony盯着Stephen的眼睛，说不出到底是否想要说这个。“我开始怀疑自己是因为你而爱你，还是因为你帮我拯救了世界而爱你。”

令人赞许的是Stephen的脸上仍然保持着坚忍的表情。Tony只觉得一阵沮丧，但当随口对方开了口，他的胃便跟着沉了下去。

“第三次你明确表示不相信魔法的时候，我开始怀疑我们的关系。第八次你为了搞某项发明或是参加某个派对而取消了晚餐的时候，我很失望。当我意识到你宁可去找别人去解决问题、即使是解决我们的问题，也不愿意来找我的时候，我很伤心。当你连续四次找我只是为了我能提供给你的信息、甚至连句谢谢都不说的时候，我放弃了我们。”

他们对视着，沉默压抑着彼此，他们都努力地挣扎着不要去抗议、去吼叫、去贬损对方。Tony一边努力不去理会胸口的疼痛，一边注视着Stephen下颌抽搐、眼底灼烧，显然是准备说些什么。

“我想事情已经很清楚了。”他的声音低沉，很克制。

Tony无法否认。“我想，确实。”

Stephen突然避开他的眼睛，看着自己的手，然后才又挪了挪视线，伸手去拿他的悬戒。已经在那里放了一晚上了。

“你爱我吗？”这句话突然被说了出来，令他们彼此都吃了一惊，睁大的眼睛遇上了不安的另一双眼睛。寂静持续，又是一道闪电与一声低沉的雷鸣。Tony觉得自己愚蠢得彻头彻尾，但是他想坚持自己的立场，想听一听答案，然后再走得明明白白。

今晚，从争吵停止之后，Stephen精心戴上的面具仿佛第一次裂开。他的眼中充斥着一种奇异的、古老的痛苦，这是Tony从来无法解读清楚面前这个人的诸多事情之一，也是将他拖入漩涡、引起兴趣的诸多事情之一。

“我想是的。”有些不确定，有些恐惧，但，哦，如此诚实。

一点小小的、温暖的东西在Tony的胸膛中弥漫开来。几乎不怎么引人注意，但这是很久以来，第一次有从Stephen嘴里说出令他感到愉快的话来。他知道这个问题伤了对方，知道这不过是在伤口上撒盐。内心一个小声音在悄悄低声说着这并非必须的，如果他真的想要，还是可以解决的。问题是，他不确定他是否想要、想要什么，不过话又说回来了，他几乎从来没有考虑过要做什么决定，即使是最重要的决定。他更喜欢在战斗和生活中凭直觉去做，所以他用自己挑衅的目光，迎向了Stephen不确定的目光。

“我想我也仍然爱你。”Stephen的表情又开始变得怀疑，于是Tony继续说道，“我仍然记得所有我曾经爱你的原因，仍然会在你离开太久的时候担心，仍然会睡在床的一侧，希望第二天早上你还在那里。”

Stephen从桌子上抬起双手，本能地将它们藏了起来，这意味着它们又在颤抖了。Tony升起了希望，尽管还不确定。于是他还是等待着，因为他知道这是Stephen的拿手好戏。

对方摇摇头，又不再看Tony了。“我该走了。”

Tony耳中嗡嗡作响，心中涌起熟悉的沮丧挫折。他从来都处理不好得不到想要的事情的情况。“你甚至试都不想试？”

Stephen恼怒地叹了口气。“试什么，Tony？这段关系已经伤了我们好几个月，然后你突然又想试了？我想我们已经给彼此造成足够多的痛苦了。”然后，他严厉的表情突然变得疲惫而挫败，声音再次变得忧郁而安静。“我……我甚至不知道要从哪里再开始。”

Tony克制着自己的脾气，第一次控制住了。他试探着向Stephen伸出手，向上摊开掌心。后者低头盯着他的手看了几分钟，疲惫又不安。最后，慢慢地，他抬起一只颤抖的手，轻轻放进了Tony的掌心，当他微微握住Tony的手，心如擂鼓，望见了另一个人的眼睛。

“留下。让我们从留下开始。”Tony低声耳语。

Stephen只犹豫了片刻，默默伸回了手。

“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：让我知道你们的想法吧！评论能给我的缪斯女神力量:)


End file.
